


Falling Star

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Wished Upon a Star, he lost his husband but got him back, i don't even know where to begin when explaining this in tags, undertaker x vincent, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The Undertaker went to mourn the passing of his husband, Vincent, but ended up meeting a fallen star instead.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 4





	Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine

The Undertaker took a deep breath as he stood. He breathed in. He breathed out. He glanced at the scenery around him and looked up at the stars above. He then sat and leaned his back against the cold hard slab of rock. "It's been a while since I've last come to see you," The Undertaker's voice cracked, "life just isn't the same without you in it, Vincent." He could feel the emotions building up inside him. He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to experience this torment. 

"No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart," he paused, looking down at the reflection of the stares in the lake before him. "And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound but then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became." He reached down and touched the water, causing ripples to blur the image of the night sky. "The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. I took the stars from your eyes then made a map and I knew that somehow I could find my way back, but you were in the darkness too." 

He breathed in. He breathed out. The Undertaker tried his best to regain his composure, "I just don't understand why you did it. Why did you sacrifice yourself like that? You shouldn't have saved the kid. You should've lived instead. There wasn't a reason for you to die, not like that. It's my job to take care of the dead, but I never promised to bury your body, Vincent. _Why?_ Why would you make me do something like that?" He could feel the tears falling from his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He just wanted Vincent to be back. He just wanted this all to be a dream. 

The Undertaker hadn't said this all out loud before. He usually talked about trivial things with Vincent's tombstone. Perhaps because of the time of day, because of the calming atmosphere of the night, he was opening up a bit more. He was accepting a bit more of the feelings he suppressed all this time. 

"I love you," The Undertaker sobbed, "I always have. I always will. I just, I can't live without you," his voice cracked and what remained of his composure was lost. He sobbed heavily. His crying could be heard by all creatures of the night. 

A star fell from the heavens. It wasn't a star, exactly, but it seemed like one. From what The Undertaker could tell it was some type of mystical creature. It fell from the sky and it landed on The Undertaker's face. He coughed and choked and gasped for air as the dust from the star filled his lungs and destroyed his eyes. For a moment he wondered if he'd go blind because of this. But, it didn't matter. He was left in the dark all the same. 

The star landed in his lap after slamming into his face. The Undertaker picked up the small creature and held it in his hands. He didn't know what to do with it. It didn't seem to be moving. The star slowly opened his eyes and stared at The Undertaker. It looked frightened. "I'm not going to hurt you," The Undertaker promised. "Although, you did hurt me first." 

"I'm really sorry," the little creature stood up and bowed. It was glimmering and bright. The Undertaker couldn't describe it as anything but beautiful. It reminded him of Vincent. In his heart, he hoped it was, but in his mind he knew it to be impossible. 

The creature gasped when it noticed The Undertaker's eyes and the condition that it had forced them into, "I'm incredibly sorry. I hurt your eyes. They'll be like that forever now! I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Your kind usually wish upon my kind, no? Please, I'll grant anything you request! It's the least I can do after causing so much trouble."

"I wish for my dead husband back," The Undertaker stated. He didn't believe it to be a request that could be granted but the star happily obliged. It fluttered about in the area before The Undertaker and the bright stardust collected and formed a body. The Undertaker blinked multiple times, wondering if it was his eyes playing tricks on him. It wasn't. Vincent was truly back from the dead. He was really standing there before him. Those were real tears flowing down his cheeks. 

The Undertaker stood up and hugged the newly formed body. He cried into Vincent's arms and Vincent cried into his. It was bittersweet. The two were crestfallen but ecstatic in a strange partnership of the two opposing feelings. Emotions couldn't be described properly in any simple terms. The star fluttered around the couple, as if to bless them, before returning to the sky. 

"Don't ever do that to me again," The Undertaker pleaded. Vincent cupped The Undertaker's face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"I promise, I wouldn't dare dream of it," Vincent replied. "Your eyes, they sparkle now. They're glowing and bright as if to produce a light all on their own."

"Is it ugly? Does it disgust you?"

"No," Vincent smiled, "it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I will only grow in my love for you, it will never diminish."

"I love you, Vincent," The Undertaker continued to cling to the husband that had finally come back to him.

"I love you, my dear," Vincent returned the hug and the two stood in each other's embrace for quite some time. They'd gone without it for too long. They feared that if they separated that morning would come and it wouldn't be real. But it was. They had nothing more to fear.


End file.
